Babe
by theatrhythms
Summary: You’re my babe, you know that? On those lazy Sunday mornings, when your limbs are tangled with mine, you’re my babe. Zack x Cloud, maybe a little AU, shounen-ai, language.


**Title: **Babe

**Author: **X Academy

**Series:** Compilation of Final Fantasy VII

**Summary: **You're my babe, you know that? On those lazy Sunday mornings, when your limbs are tangled with mine, you're my babe.; Zack sends an email to Cloud.

**Warnings/Rating:** T. Language and sexual references.

**Pairings:** Zack x Cloud

**Characters:**

Zack Fair – 24  
Cloud Strife – 23

**New Characters: **

**Author Notes: **I thought this bit up after looking through the junk in my folders. I found a quote that inspired me. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any of their characters. I just do this for fun. I need a life.

* * *

**From:** Zack Fair  
**Date:** February 1, 2010 7:48:20 PM CST  
**To:** Cloud Strife  
**Subject:** Hey babe ;3

* * *

My Cloudy,

You're my babe, you know that?

On those lazy Sunday mornings, when it's too hot for blankets (or clothes for that matter), and your limbs are tangled with mine, and my hands are at your sides and yours in my hair, and my lips trace trails all over your body (every inch), you're my babe.

When I stare at my phone at work, my fingers itching to pull up my speed dial and call you (I love to hear that voice), fighting with myself for what seems like forever, trying to decide whether to do it or not. And when I finally tell myself no, my phone's buzzing, your number on the Caller ID. I smile and press that magic green button, and then I hear your voice, and we talk for hours and hours. You're my babe.

On those afternoons when it's just you and I in my crammed apartment, and you're trying to concentrate on anything but me, but I just can't keep my hands off of your body (it's sexy, you know?). And you fuss at me, tell me to leave you the fuck alone, tell me I'm worthless and that you can't believe you'd ever gotten with me in the first place. I walk off to my room, swearwords burning on my lips and hurt in my heart, slamming the door so hard it nearly breaks, all because I love you. And a little later (five minutes and thirty-five seconds later, not that I'm counting), you knock on the door, and I can tell what you want. I open the door and grab you, kissing you with all the love I can muster up, because you're my babe.

At night when we watch sappy old romance movies on my TV, your eyes on the screen and mine on you. And I wonder what you're thinking about when you watch movies like this, because if I could I wish I could always hear your thoughts. Do you think about me? Do you think about how hot that actress on screen is? Do you wonder about how real or fake the love in the movie is? I do. But I forget all about that and just watch you like you're the movie, thinking all about what it would be like to do all those sweet little things (and more) that they're doing on screen with you. Because you're my babe.

When we're grocery shopping, and you're leaning up on your tiptoes trying to reach something on the very top shelf (you're a shorty), and I walk my fine self over to help you. Leaning over you so that your back is pressed against my chest, I grab that object you just can't get. And when you turn around to take it from me, I push you up against the shelf, crushing my lips on yours. And I don't care that the lady in the corner nearly had a heart attack, or that twelve sets of beady, ugly eyes (none of them are as bright as yours) are on us, or that you're trying to push me away, I kiss you in the sexy way that is off limits outside the bedroom. That's right, you're my babe.

In moments like this one, when you're sitting at the foot of my bed, reading a book, and I'm slouched in front of my laptop (the one you got me for Christmas), watching you over the top as I type this email out, and you suddenly look up at me. I smile at you, one of those 'get undressed right now' smiles, and all you do is giggle and turn back to your book. I'm still smiling, Cloud, but now it's 'I love you forever' smile. 'Cause you're my babe.

Love, _Zack_.

* * *

**Well what do you think? :) The reason it's kind of hard to follow and has a lot of run-ons is because I can see Zack thinking like that. I wanted to get inside his head, get a glimpse of how he thinks about things. So yeah, that was on purpose.**

**The reason the email stuff isn't there is because FanFiction wouldn't take it.**

**For Angel. :) You know who you are.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**- X Academy**


End file.
